Lewis Archer
Lewis Archer was a male escort who was in a relationship with Audrey Roberts, before stealing from Barlow's Bookies and fleeing. Lewis met Audrey at the Weatherfield Council Christmas lunch on 18th December 2009 when he was escorting Claudia Colby. Audrey, a friend of Claudia's, fell for Lewis and he remained in her thoughts afterwards despite her shock at finding out he was a paid escort. In the New Year, Audrey called on Lewis to have dinner with her, but got cold feet at the last minute and pretended to be ill when he arrived at her door. Lewis, who was used to nervous first-time customers, sat with Audrey as she shared her memories of her late-husband Alf before they left for dinner as planned. A month later, a bored Audrey called on Lewis again. This time they visited Audrey's regular pub, the Rovers Return Inn, and pretended in front of Audrey's friends that they had never met before. Norris Cole, who had attended the Christmas lunch with Audrey, recognised Lewis and jumped to the conclusion that Lewis and Audrey were having an affair. Rita Sullivan called on Lewis's services after seeing his advert in a magazine. On his second rendezvous with Rita, Lewis was surprised to encounter Audrey and Claudia and to find out that Audrey knew Rita. When he suspected that Audrey wasn't pleased about their meeting, he ushered Rita away. Rita's perceived interest in Lewis only encouraged Audrey to see even more of Lewis, although on a visit to Audrey's salon in Coronation Street, Lewis misplaced his notebook which contained details he had written about his thoughts on his clients. When Lewis went to retrieve it, he found that it had been a wake-up call for Audrey that she was a client and nothing more, but Lewis surprised Audrey with a kiss and told her he had developed real feelings for her. They immediately started dating. For a time, Lewis saw Audrey while continuing with his escort work but after noticing that she was put out by his constantly being engaged with escort work, Lewis quit, telling Audrey that he was beginning to feel too old for the job anyway. Audrey decided to invest £100,000 to persue Lewis's dream with him to run a hotel in Greece and they planned to leave for a new life. Lewis began flirting with Deirdre Barlow at the bookies, and while her back was turned, he would stamp the betting slips and later filled in the winning horses to make it look like he had won. He managed to con £4,000 from the bookies. On Lewis and Audrey's "leaving" day for Greece, Lewis arrived alone at Manchester Airport in order to flee the country. He left Audrey's money alone, cancelled the transfer, and booked a flight to Barbados. Before boarding, he met a woman called Lydia Radcliffe, and after discovering the pair were on the same flight, offered to sit with her to ease her nervousness. Back in Weatherfield, Peter Barlow discovered Lewis's con on the CCTV footage at the Bookies, and Deirdre got sacked. A broken Audrey was shown the footage at the Platts' house where she was waiting for him, and back at home she found a letter from Lewis saying "I tried". In February 2012, 16 months since his departure, Lewis had since returned to Britain. While Audrey and Gail went into a country pub after taking up walking, they crossed paths with Lewis who was a regular now at the pub. He tried to pretend to be a twin brother, but failed and told Audrey and Gail to wait in the Snug while he paid for the drinks and he will explain himself. But instead he quickly departed again. However later in the day, Lewis returned back to the street and paid back Peter Barlow the £4000 grand, plus another £1000 pounds for compensation. Although Peter was angry to see him, he let Lewis go. Lewis visited Audrey, and decided to hand himself into the police and she went with him. Later on he turned up in the Rovers Return after being let out on bail and ended up being punched by Deirdre for tricking her. He later met with Audrey in the Bistro for a drink and attempted to win her back over, claiming he is changed, and left her his phone number. Quotes "Charmed" (First Line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters